The Crimean Court
by SolStone
Summary: Another little oneshot for GeoffreyxElincia. Cheers.


So I cracked this out in 2-3 hours when I was just sitting in front on my computer. I wrote this to "How Do You Sleep" by Jesse McCartney, "Candle" by _White Tie Affair_, and oddly enough "I'm on a Boat" by _The Lonely Island_. XD

Hope you love my favorite FE:RD pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Elincia was nodding off. She hadn't slept in three days. She returned to Melior after defeating Ashera to experience all of the problems that ruling a kingdom created. It was much easier to rule a kingdom when all if its people were stone statues that couldn't do anything.

Elincia tried to keep herself awake. The immense demand that being Queen placed on her was wearing her down. Bastian and Lucia and Duke Renning were asleep. It was five in the morning, and Elincia was reading the treasury reports. She skimmed the pages, trusting Bastian's financially adept mind to keep everything straight. She couldn't keep it up for much longer. She had to attend a meeting of village mayors in two hours, and a meeting of the Crimean nobles in four hours. The treasury report that she was reading was due in an hour. She moved the papers around on her desk. She still had to commission Oscar into the Royal Guard. She had no way of doing everything in their timeframes. She couldn't do it alone.

She signed. "Father had mother. Mother had father. I have myself… and Geoffrey…" The azure-haired general wandered across her mind again. She was in love with him, and if she had her way, he would be King Crimea. She sighed and overlooked the mounds of paperwork.

A soft knock on the door brought her to her senses. "Come in. I'm awake." Elincia said softly.

The door opened slowly. Geoffrey tiptoed into the room and saluted his majesty. He was still in his full coat of armor. "You Majesty."

"General Geoffrey." Elincia responded.

Geoffrey closed the door behind him. "Elincia, you look sleep deprived. You should get some rest."

Elincia signed and pointed him to a chair across the desk from her. "I would, but this is all due today…"

"It's five in the morning! The sun is rising." Geoffrey stammered. "You haven't slept in three days."

"You notice it Geoffrey?" Elincia said while rubbing her eyes.

Geoffrey weighed his words before answering. "It's not too hard to see Elincia. You are wearing yourself thin."

"This is true Geoffrey, but I only have myself. Father had mother. Mother had father. I-" Elincia started.

"You have me." Geoffrey said softly. Elincia looked up at him in shock. She heart was aflutter. "Elincia, you should get some sleep. I'll carry on here. Please, get some sleep."

Elincia rose and ceded her chair to him. "Thank you Geoffrey." She kissed him on the top of the head and turned for the door to her bedroom.

Geoffrey turned and stammered out, "Elincia I-I…"

"Yes Geoffrey?" Elincia's voice quivered in her throat.

"I-I… you get some sleep Elincia." Both of their hearts sank in their chests.

"Good night Geoffrey." Elincia bade him farewell as she went to her long-deserved sleep.

Geoffrey ran his hands through his hair. "I hate paperwork. But I do love her…" Geoffrey grabbed the quill and began signing his life signed the commission papers to reinstate Oscar into the Royal Knights. He signed the dishonorable discharge of Makalov, and the extradition papers from Begnion which called Makalov to debtor's jail in Begnion. He signed the treasury report. He broke the quill after a few hundred papers.

A knock on the door around six brought Duke Renning into the room. "I see that you are not my niece." Renning chuckled.

"I cannot say that I am Sir." Geoffrey rose to shake his mentor's hand.

"I'm glad. Where is our majesty?"

"She is sleeping soundly, for the first time in three days." Geoffrey replied with pride.

"You are caring for her well Geoffrey. There's a position opening as King Crimea. You should consider it; you'd be good at it." Geoffrey flushed red while Renning laughed.

Eager to change the subject, Geoffrey showed a petition to Renning. "This is a petition from a few nobles and mayors calling for you to be king." The smile disappeared from Renning's face.

"Seriously?"

"Sadly, yes." Geoffrey looked up at the former Crown Prince Renning. Before he was presumed dead he was the next in line for the Crimean throne.

Renning sighed and ripped the paper in halves and halves until there wasn't a piece left worth rending. "This is over."

They both relaxed in their chairs when there came another knocking at the door. Volke issued forth from the door.

"A word with the General Geoffrey- alone." Geoffrey rose and followed Volke out into the hall.

"What is amiss Volke? We only see you when there is trouble." Geoffrey shifted uneasily.

Volke whispered in Geoffrey's ear. "There is a rumor of treason amongst the old followers of Ludveck. There is a plot to assassinate Elincia and Renning. They want Duke Felirae."

They want someone who can lead the army in battle. They want Daein taken over for the war damages, but Elincia is too weak and Renning is old. They want new blood."

"Volke. They are asking for treason. I cannot let this stand. I will slay them all. I'd rather die than see Elincia killed."

"For ten thousand I'll do it with my partner."

"I'm going too."

"Five thousand."

"Deal."

* * *

After excusing himself from every event that day, Geoffrey and Volke rode towards the Felirae Duchy. Night fell as they arrived. Geoffrey left his steed at the door. He took out a Sentinel's shield. "I'll be a Sentinel for now."

Volke and Geoffrey entered the meeting room unhindered. There they joined up with Volke's partner for the mission: Shinon. The trio entered the room together.

A rather large noble stood up and greeted them. "Ah. So we have recruited the most esteemed General Geoffrey and his team of assassins. Very good. Very good. You shall make us proud son. We could make you the next king after we remove Elincia and Renning."

"I'm planning on being the king, but through legitimate means. I mean to wed Elincia. But this is treason gentlemen. And treason is punishable with death."

"You wouldn't kill Crimean nationals would you?" the noble asked while quaking.

"You aren't Crimeans. You are devils and traitors. I condemn you to death in the name of Queen Crimea and the law. Repent and die on my lance."

The nobles unsheathed various weapons, but the trio of Crimean Royalists cut all of them down within a minute.

Geoffrey pointed to the treasury of Felirae Castle. "Your reward is in there gentlemen. And thank you."

Geoffrey rode off to Melior and left Shinon and Volke to divide the spoils. Upon returning he was greeted by Bastian, who looked grave.

"What ails you Duke of Jest?" Geoffrey smiled.

"Geoffrey. I must talk seriously with you. I heard something from the help that I need repeat to you. You see…"

...

Geoffrey, stunned and ashamed, walked to the Royal Gardens to think and search his heart for the courage with which he would hand Elincia his heart.

* * *

Bastian approached Elincia, who was awake and sitting at dinner. "Count Fayre, where is Geoffrey?"

The good Duke Delbray is sulking in the Royal Garden. I'm concerned for him. I think he heard some rumors that hurt his honor. He'll talk to you your majesty." Elincia left to find her love in the garden where her parents met.

Elincia walked through the open halls lit with torches. The sun was sinking in the sky; it was beginning to sink beyond the horizon. Elincia walked to the Royal Garden. She stifled a giggle as Marcia and Kieran left the garden, hand in hand. Kieran was wiping her lipstick off of his lips when he saw his majesty. Elincia laughed and continued her search for the blue-haired general.

She entered the garden and looked around the blooming flowers and fountains. There, at the foot of the central fountain, she saw him. His head was buried in his hands; his blue hair was ruffled up. She looked to the fountain briefly. It was the statue of her parents. Her father was depicted atop his warhorse, with his hand in his wife's, who was standing next to him.

"I've been looking for you Geoffrey." Elincia said, making her presence known.

With a pause Geoffrey started, "We cannot be seen together your majesty."

Elincia stepped in front of him and tilted his head up to her with her hand. Their eyes met for a moment. Then Geoffrey stood up and turned away from her. "Why can we not be together Geoffrey? I don't understand." Elincia pleaded.

Geoffrey, still looking away from her, replied sadly, "I heard the help talking; they think that we are having… inappropriate relations out of wedlock- to put it bluntly."

Elincia understood his fear. It was a knight's fear: to bring dishonor upon the name or the one they served selflessly. "They don't mean a word of it Geoffrey."

"I cannot let myself tarnish my good lady's name with whispers of indecent conduct." Geoffrey said.

Elincia stood up and walked to him, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "This is unlike you Geoffrey. You are always kind and loving and honest with me. Do you say these things as a knight or as a man?"

Geoffrey sighed. "I say this as a knight; I must say this as a knight, as I am a knight, no matter of how my heart may be inclined to speak."

Elincia took Geoffrey's hands into her own. Geoffrey didn't protest. A smile formed on his face. A blush graced Elincia's cheeks as the sun shone on the two lovers from its setting across the ocean. "Geoffrey, I command you to forget our social status for a moment." Geoffrey was taken aback. "Tell me how you feel- as a man."

Geoffrey took a deep breath. "By your leave…" Elincia nodded. Geoffrey pulled her close to him and sealed his lips onto hers. She responded in turn; she wrapped her arms around her general, her knight, her duke, her childhood crush, her love. After a moment of unrestrained emotion they parted for a moment.

Elincia blushed a shade of red. "That said a lot Geoffrey. Thank you."

Geoffrey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Though now I must say it: I love you Elincia."

Elincia's heart was jumping in her chest. "I love you too, and I was hoping that-"

"May I?" Geoffrey cut in. Elincia nodded. "Will you marry me Elincia?"

Elincia leapt into Geoffrey's embrace. "Of course I will Geoffrey! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to say that to you." Geoffrey replied.

Elincia nuzzled him and rubbed her nose to his before kissing him again. They melted into each other and turned to watch the sunset together.

"I hope this is just like I dreamed of when we were children." Elincia said softly.

"It will be even better Elincia, because this is for real."

They held each other until the night fell. And from a window nearby, Bastian laughed and sighed. "I had to do something to get them together. Now if I could only get Lucia to fall for me…"

* * *

Hooray for my favorite FE:RD pairing.

Reviews are nice, even if only to say that you liked it or you love the pairing like I do. XD


End file.
